Alaster Wrathe
Alaster Wrathe (pronounced AL-uh-stir RAYTHE) is a veteran hero, and deputy-leader of Omicron 12 Team. A History of Alaster 1.0 'Creation' Alaster was not created in Hero Factory. Or at least, his Hero Core was not. Hero Factory has many spare bodies in multiple designs. Most are left without cores and stored away in lower parts of the factory. One day, one of the spare bodies got up, rode the elevator to the upper levels, and said its name was Alaster Wrathe. No one knew how it got up, how it gained a personality or a name, or how it gained a Hero Core. But it had done all of those things, and immediately went through training to become a hero. He proved himself more than worthy of the title, passing his rookie training within months. It seemed like he had done it all before! Upon being deployed in the field on the Beta 2 Team, Alaster demonstrated odd abilities; he was capable of generating wings, swords, armor, and even guns from his body. He was then politely asked to move to Omicron 12 Team, as his abilities were allegedly 'creepy'. Alaster, more than happy to work with some new faces, moved to Omicron 12 Team. Omicron 12 Team Alaster was one of six members of the Omicron 12 Team, and one of two to not leave. He and Joseph Dreem stayed with the team regardless of how their leader, Elysia Shocke , treated them...but then again, Alaster and Joseph were the only two on the team treated with any kindness, so... Elysia and Alaster became shaky friends, and the two helped raise and train Joseph. One day, the three heroes were sent on a mission to disable a bomb on the planet Novus. The bomb was capable of destroying half the planet, and would send its moon off course, potentially endangering the entire solar system. However, by the only member with bomb disabling experience was Elysia, who had been knocked out by a villain taking refuge on the planet. With seconds to spare, Alaster grabbed the bomb, and then generated a ball around himself. Joseph saw the ball shake mildly, but Alaster came out with only a few scratches on his armor, as though little to nothing had happened! Joseph was shocked, and questioned Alaster about it. Alaster responded with "Well, ectoplasm is really good for dampening explosives. Being a ghost is surprisingly handy!" Missions were kind of weird after that. 1.8 Ghosts Don't Die Alaster got 1.8 upgrades when they became readily available, in order to prepare for more missions. He was constantly pestered by Joseph now about how he had died, and who he was before he died. Alaster refused to answer, saying "It's not something the factory would allow me to talk about." Joseph, of course, did not care what the factory would or would not allow. While Alaster was in sleep mode, Joseph brought him to the interrogation room. Alaster then woke up, and was subject to Joseph's interrogation methods. Although Joseph never brought out the Dream Eater, things still got very intense. However, Alaster did not yield. He never reliquenished a single piece of information about how he became a ghost. TBW Abilities and Traits Tools Regardless of form, Alaster is capable of generating ectoplasm, which he can make into nearly anything he can imagine. But, he sticks to some general forms of his weapons. The Ghastly Blade. TBW Personality Alaster is a very kind individual, and unlike Joseph and Elysia, is not very dark or brooding. He generally appears happy, as though nothing tragic has ever happened to him. However, when questioned about being a ghost, Alaster will generally try and change the topic. Assuming he is continually pestered about it, he can become very angry, and begins to become more and more serious, even threatening people in rare situations. Gallery Trivia *Alaster is not only the first character to 'die' (can you really die if you're already a ghost?) in capcom3's stories, but the first character to be revived. Category:Undead Category:Black Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Omicron 12 Team members Category:2014 Category:Dead Category:Deceased Characters